Memories
by zozomigirl
Summary: George is upset about freds death and Harry comes to comfory him. Comtains: Yaoi fredxgroege and magic


Harry stood in the entrance way to Georges room. " It's almost time to go" he said, his new dress robes glistened in the light from the window.

As Harry turned to walk away George broke out in tears. "It's going to be ok" Harry assured, walking over to the red head to comfort him.

The red head began to cry harder " I just miss him so much, it is not the same without him around" George sobbed as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Harry walked over to the sobbing boy, and sat next to him on the bed. "We all miss him George, we were his closest friends" he said putting his arm around the boys shoulder.

George suddenly stopped crying and looked up at Harry "No you don't understand" he shouted. "I loved him more than a brother, he was the one who made me happy and I let him please me."

Harry's eyes grew big " What do you mean you let him please you?"

George gave Harry a stern look " you know well what I mean Harry, he was my seme and I was his uke."

Harry fidgeted in his seat. * No wonder the two were inseparable, I thought it was just a twin thing but what he just said explains everything.* The dark haired boy stared up at him " I didn't know you were………"

"We kept it a secret" George whimpered, he moved towards the window and looked out at the not so perfect little garden. "We didn't want mum and dad to know, it would have shamed the whole family." He placed one hand upon the window "I remember the day we first realized our love" George began to tell Harry his story. " It was the summer before our first year and well I had loved my brother, but I never thought it would be this way."

Flashback

George turned around proudly displaying his cock to his brother " Ha look I am finally bigger than you" he boasted, the end of the measuring tape disappearing beneath his wand.

Fred stared over at him "Really? You think so, Well I'll let you know that I have grown too. So I wouldn't be boasting to proudly." Fred reached down and unzipped his pants and pulled his length out. He reached for his wand and noticed that his brother was beginning to look uneasy at the sight of member. There was a flick of his wand, and tiny measuring tape appeared. He began to move it forward when all of the sudden it hit him like something was happening in his groin, but it didn't hurt it felt good "mmmm" he moaned, Then the feeling was gone. This feeling had happened before but never around his brother, could it possibly be the ill effect that he was being turned on by George. Fred picked up his head and looked at his brother who was trying to hide his ever inclining erection by putting it back in his pants, his attempts were failing though.

The feeling came again, but this time it didn't fully leave, his brother was making him rise. He threw his wand on the night stand( making the tape vanish)and moved his way over to where George was.

As he approached, George backed up slightly, but Fred stopped him . He pulled his hands off of his cock, and placed them on his brothers began to kiss him.

George kissed him back letting his toung invade into his brother.

"I love you George" Fred said gently grasping his brothers hips, and pushing him hard onto the bed. He reached down, and pulled George's pants completely off. An evil grin overcame his face as he took a deep breath and began to stroke his brothers fully erect length. Fred put his hand around his brothers cock and began to circle around the tip with his thumb. The sensation made George moan with pleasure.

"It feels good right their, doesn't it" Fred said still running his finger accost the red heads tip.

"Ahhhhhh" George moaned. "Put me in your mouth and stop messing with it " he plead.

"As you wish" Fred spread Georges legs apart, he hardened his toung, and licked the boy from base to tip causing him to moan even harder. Then he took him in and began to suck, * man he is big * Fred thought to himself. The red head moved up, and down the shaft scraping his teeth along the length.

George shuttered under his brother he was reaching his climax. "I am almost thei……" he buckled his hips, and came into his brothers mouth.

"MMMMM" Fred moaned looking up at his brother, and swallowing the massive amount of cum that was inside him. Fred's erection was now throbbing, he needed to relieve himself but where had he put his wand. He frantically scanned the room and to his relief he found it setting on the nearby night stand. He ran over to it and gave it a swish, a tube appeared. Placing a large amount of the contents on his hand he hastily walked back over to his brother.

Fred spread half of the contents on himself , and began to put the other half on his brother scissoring his entrance. He removed his hands, and slowly pushed himself in. The sensation of his tight brother around him drove him insane.

"Ahhh, your so tight, and it feel s so good on my cock" Fred panted as he began to thrust in, and out of his brothers entrance.

Fred moved in his brother, but this time he hit George's spot making him whimper in ecstasy. The red head quickly realized the reasoning behind his brothers whimpers. "You like it when I hit you there, don't you?" he said giving the spot another direct hit.

"Yes" George moaned grabbing on to the bed sheets to support himself from his brothers thrusts. "mmmmm. I love it"

"I thought that is what…" all of the sudden what he had been working up the last few minutes was on its way.

"What Fred What…" but before he could finish his sentence he felt himself being filled with the warmness of his brothers cum.

**A few minutes later**

"George, George…George" Harrys voice protruded through the cum filled flashback. "George are you ok?"

George quickly drew back from his episode "Sorry Harry? I just can't stop thinking about him." He picked himself up off of the bed, and walked over to the dresser where a rather small picture of him and his brother sat.

He picked up the small picture, and stared at it. In the picture both boys were dressed in old Quiddage uniforms that were trimmed in gold and maroon fabric.

"Come on George we have to leave, don't want to be late to the funeral" Harry said as he quietly walked out the door. George shoved the picture in his back pocket , and followed Harry out of the room .

--------------------------------

I may possibly wright another chapter, but only if you think it is necessary.


End file.
